mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. and Mrs. Cake/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake making their debut Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png|He seems worried. Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake look happy. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|They seem pleased. Swarm of the Century Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|Busy preparing for Princess Celestia. Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|Busy at work. Mrs. Cake surprised by Twilight Sparkle S1E10.png|Noticing Twilight at the door. Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png|Pointing to Pinkie Pie. A Bird in the Hoof Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Taking the food from Spike. Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png|A happy Mr. Cake. Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png|Mrs. Cake, offering cupcakes to Princess Celestia. Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png|The Cakes are very pleased. Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png|Mrs. Cake watching Rarity. Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png|The cakes are shocked. Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png|Its only Pinkie Pie. Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png|Would you care for a treat, Princess? Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png|"A thousand pardons, Your Majesty." Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png|"Empty teacup at four o' clock!" Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png|"I see it, honey bun!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png|Ready to refill it when it's time. Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png|Refilling the cup. Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Celestia's too modest to say anything about them overdoing it. Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png|The Cakes are pleased. Mr. Cake cleaning the table just as Applejack is about to start eating S1E22.png|Taking the food away, before Applejack can even have a tiny nibble. Party of One Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png|"You must be here for..." Twilight talking to Mrs. Cake S1E25.png|Mrs. Cake working the till. Season two Lesson Zero Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png|Sorry dear, a little busy at the moment. Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png|''Oh, is something wrong?'' Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png|See these cupcakes? Twilight grinning S2E03.png|Huh, Twilight? Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Mrs. Cake, taking a peek at the cupcakes. Mrs. Cake dodging spatula S2E3.png|Dodging a spatula Moving the icing S2E03.png|Mrs.Cake, with the perfectly made cupcakes. Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png Shocked Mrs. Cake S2E3.png|Oh? The result S2E03.png Mrs. Cake "Much better" S2E3.png|Sarcastic Mrs. Cake Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png|She has a sinister expression. Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png|Ooh. Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png|Ooh my, Spike. Luna Eclipsed Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake in their Nightmare Night costumes. Double crowd S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake cheering on Princess Luna. Secret of My Excess Greeting Spike S02E10.png|Mrs.Cake and Mr.Cake greet Spike.. Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.png|..We have a special gift for a special dragon. Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png|The Cakes have sapphires to spare. Baby Cakes Mr. Cake a father now S2E13.png|Mr. Cake, a father now. Woohoo! Mr. Cake meet our son S2E13.png|"Meet our son." Mr. Cake Pound Cake S2E13.png|"Pound Cake." Mr. Cake joyful and S2E13.png|"And!" Says the joyful father. Mr. Cake our daughter S2E13.png|"Our daughter!" Mr. Cake loving eyes S2E13.png|The love in the father's eyes. Pinkie Pie big woohoo! S2E13.png|Mr. Cake does not know how to react to this. Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png|I think Nurse Redheart might be back. Pinkie Pie being sneaky S2E13.png|Trying to be sneaky, are you? Mr. Cake was a pegasus S2E13.png|"Was a Pegasus." Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics S02E13.png|They are mine, right? Pinkie Pie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie singing S2E13.png Pinkie Pie double checking S2E13.png|Still no words. Pinkie Pie to you S2E13.png|Yeah she's coming if you want to know Pinkie. Mr. Cake explaining traits S2E13.png|Explaining some recessive traits. Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png|Well magic and flying don't sound so bad. Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E13.png Nurse Redheart silencing Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|You ruined that nice cake Pinkie. Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png|Mr. Cake with a ton of diapers. Play Time! S02E13.png Mr. Cake paternal reassurance S2E13.png|Paternal reassurance. Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png|Mrs. Cake restocking candy. Getting ready S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. cake pretty repetitive S2E13.png|This is pretty repetitive no? Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png|Just taking a look. Mrs. Cake needs a diaper change S2E13.png|"Who needs a diaper change?" Mr. Cake I got it S2E13.png|"I got it." Mrs. Cake right on cue S2E13.png|He's right on cue. Mr. Cake removing diapers S2E13.png Mr. Cake applying talc powder S2E13.png|Mr. Cake. Mr. Cake step done S2E13.png Mr. Cake all done S2E13.png|Mr. Cake. Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png|Mr. Cake, why are you washing your hooves when you held everything with your mouth? Mrs. Cake I'm on it S2E13.png Mrs. Cake launching bottles S2E13.png Mr. Cake right interpretation S2E13.png|Correct interpretation, Mr. Cake. Mr. Cake patting backs S2E13.png|Patting their backs. Pinkie Pie too surprised S2E13.png|Loud burps were a little too unexpected. Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png|Yes, all is set now. Pinkie Pie everything good S2E13.png|Oh. It's time to put them down on the floor and let them have their fun. Pinkie Pie wants to play S2E13.png|Both are good. Mr. Cake there they go S2E13.png|Well, there they go. Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png|"Uh, uh, uh." Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png|"No pounding things." Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png|Huzzah!! Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png|You shouldn't have that in your mouth, my dear. Mr. Cake don't chew S2E13.png|"We don't chew on things." Pinkie Pie except food S2E13.png|Yes, what Pinkie said sounds very reasonable. Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png|GASP! Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png|"Great cinnamon sticks!!" Mrs. Cake completely forgot! S2E13.png|"I completely forgot!" Mrs. Cake not the babies' food S2E13.png|"Not the babies' food!" Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png|Super alarmed! Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png|"Quick honeybun!" Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png|"We need to find a babysitter!!" Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png|Oh, Pound Cake, why are you so happy in a time like this? Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png|Got you too dear. Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png|"Who will be available on such short notice?" Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|The Cake family, all smiles. Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png|Well, so much for the cute Pegasus. Twilight shaking head S2E13.png|Oh, Twilight won't help us. Cakes talking with Twilight S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png|Having high hopes. Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|What are we watching? Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png|Ok, weird. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|Maybe not. Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png|Both Mr. and Mrs. Cake have concerned expressions. Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png|We're getting nowhere. How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm S02E13.png Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png|*Sigh* Can't, but must. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|"Pinkie Pie." Mr. Cake rolling eyes S2E13.png|So help me Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png|Oh, just how do we deal with you? Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Mr. Cake with a lot of cakes. Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png|"Pinkie Pie." Says the nervous father. Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png|Mr. Cake is tense beyond reason. Pinkie Pie taken by surprise S2E13.png|Getting into your face. Pinkie Pie nose to nose S2E13.png|Nose to nose with Pinkie Pie. Mrs. Cake not just play S2E13.png|"Not just play with them." Pinkie Pie serious yes S2E13.png|Still not sure. Pinkie Pie yes I know S2E13.png|Yes... I believe you. Pinkie Pie I am! S2E13.png|Hmmmm. Mrs. Cake sort of buying it S2E13.png|Sort of buying it. Mrs. Cake here you are dearie S2E13.png|"Here you are, dearie." Mrs. Cake you're serious right S2E13.png|You're serious, right? Mrs. Cake getting antsy S2E13.png|Antsy and we can't blame her. Mrs. Cake maternal worry S2E13.png|A sign of maternal worry. Mrs. Cake hears Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Mr. Cake rushing things up. Mrs. Cake getting pushed S2E13.png|Getting a push. Mrs. Cake take good care S2E13.png|"Take good care of our two precious gingersnaps." Mrs. Cake waving good bye S2E13.png|Mrs. Cake waving good bye. Mr. and Mrs. Cake coming home S2E13.png|How bad is it? Mr. and Mrs. Cake hope Pinkie did well S2E13.png Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png|Looking in on their children. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake wait in line for some cider. Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png|Mrs. Cake is uncomfortable. Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Mrs. Cake panicking near CMC S02E17.png|Mrs. Cake watching with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17.png|"What happened to those two?" CMC somepony watching S2E17.png|Mrs. Cake can't figure it out. It's About Time Ms. Cake filling the water tower S2E20.png|Mrs. Cake filling the water tower. Ponyville Confidential The Cakes S2E23.png|The Cakes with their crying kids. Cakes_%27We_are%3F%27_S2E23.png|We're getting divorced?! MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie, The Cakes, and Cake S2E24.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake admiring their work. Pinkie Pie Talking About the Cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png|Happy, since Pinkie has agreed to take the cake. We better hurry S2E24.png Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|Watching Big Mac carrying the cake. Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake worried S2E24.png|Worried, for a reason Cakes shocked S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (1st time) S2E24.png|Nighty night Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 1). Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (2nd time) S2E24.png|Too much stress on poor Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 2). The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Mr. Cake hyperventilating S2E24.png|Mr Cake hyperventilating Mr. Cake Fainting (3rd time) S2E24.png|Third time's the charm (Cake faint count: 3). Season three Magic Duel Trixie City Hall S3E5.png|Mrs. Cake, Mr. Cake, and Pumpkin Cake. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mrs. Cake confused "oats?" EG.png Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Twilight "until she has the power to do" EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity jaded "haven't sold any in ages" EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png Season four Pinkie Pride Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake happy S4E12.png Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Mr. Cake "no breeze means no magic" S4E16.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Mrs. Cake "certainly wouldn't want to scare them" S4E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "went to see them gathering their pollen" S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Inspiration Manifestation Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E23.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at each other S4E23.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears Mrs. Cake "what can I get ya?" EG2.png Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake on the Ferris wheel. Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Season five Slice of Life Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Party Pooped Mrs. Cake with a cake S5E11.png Mrs. Cake gives yaks cake while laughing nervously S5E11.png Mrs. Cake nervously smiling S5E11.png Twilight teleports at the counter S5E11.png Twilight and Mrs. Cake frightened by Rutherford S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png Mr. Cake "nopony in Ponyville has your magic" S5E13.png Mr. Cake "or your speed" S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond Tiara watching the Cake family S5E18.png Diamond envies the Cake family's happiness S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mrs. Cake holding a scroll S5E19.png Pinkie "Pretty impressive if I do say so myself" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake says Pinkie's name S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "while I pop to the supply room" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "We've just received a very special order" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "and the ingredients need to be perfect" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake worried; Pumpkin Cake squeals S5E19.png Pinkie "Okie-dokie-lokie!" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "Thanks, dear!" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "Oh, em, Pinkie" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "It's top secret!" S05E19.png Mrs. Cake shushing Pinkie S05E19.png Mrs. Cake and Pumpkin Cake shushes Pinkie; Mrs. Cake backs up S5E19.png Mr. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mr. Cake "these deliveries can't wait!" S5E19.png Mr. Cake "to be my backup delivery pony" S5E19.png Transitioning to a flashback S5E19.png Mr. Cake putting a box in a cart S5E19.png Mr. Cake "Maybe I should hire somepony to be my backup delivery pony" S5E19.png Mr. Cake hears Pinkie Pie S5E19.png Mr. Cake "Really?" S5E19.png Pinkie stirring a bowl while talking S5E19.png Mr. Cake "you're sure you won't change your mind?" S5E19.png Pinkie "No way!" S5E19.png Pinkie "Cross my heart and hope to fly" S5E19.png Mr. Cake enters another room S5E19.png Ponies share in the royal couple's happiness S5E19.png Shining Armor and Mr. Cake hoof-bump S5E19.png Shining Armor and Mr. Cake laughing S5E19.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow enjoy the party S5E19.png Cadance watches the ponies enjoy themselves S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Mrs. Cake "don't think they're too worried about it yet" S6E4.png No Second Prances Mrs. Cake frosting a cake S6E6.png Mrs. Cake "how are you, dearie?" S6E6.png Starlight presents a cake to Mrs. Cake S6E6.png Mrs. Cake "I like the sound of" S6E6.png Mrs. Cake completely stunned S6E6.png Mrs. Cake "trying to put me out of business" S6E6.png Mrs. Cake "your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake" S6E6.png Mrs. Cake covered in cake S6E6.png Pinkie licks cake off Mrs. Cake S6E6.png Pinkie Pie "it is delicious!" S6E6.png Pinkie Pie eating a chunk of the cake S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Applejack 'Cakes and pastries we shall bring' S06E08.png Starlight gives Apple Bloom a cupcake S6E8.png Apple Bloom, Cakes, Flitter, and Cloud Chaser singing S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Mrs. Cake getting a soft massage S6E10.png Bulk Biceps giving Mr. Cake a firm massage S6E10.png Applejack follows Spa Worker closely S6E10.png Spa Worker confused; AJ waving innocently S6E10.png Applejack continues to follow Spa Worker S6E10.png Miscellaneous Cake family baby sitting fun set.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg